PROJECT SUMMARY Disability results when the demands of a task, in the environment where a task is performed, exceed the ability of the individual. However, little is known about the environmental features which might best allow persons with visual impairment, particularly those with irreversible conditions such as glaucoma or age-related macular degeneration, to perform important tasks enabling independence (i.e. instrumental activities of daily living), and to remain safe within their homes (i.e. by avoiding falls). In Aim 1 of this proposal, we will investigate the importance of visual impairment to home functionality, as judged by objectively-evaluated in-home task performance. During in-home task performance, we will look for specific environmental impediments (lighting, contrast, text size, clutter, need for fine motor manipulation) associated with performance, allowing us to directly link environmental impediments to functionality. In Aim 2 of this proposal, we will investigate the importance of visual impairment to rates of falls at home. Also, we will identify specific home hazard types which increase the risk of falls in a novel approach which matches the in-home location of falls, how much physical activity (steps) occurs in each region of the home (defined through integration of accelerometer and IPS data), and the number and type of hazards in each in-home region (defined through a home assessment). Unlike prior research, the current proposal will assign risk to home hazards only with regards to falls occurring near the hazard, and only proportional to the number of steps taken in the vicinity of the hazard (judged by integrated IPS and accelerometer data), an approach which is hypothesized to successfully identify hazards relevant to in-home falls in persons with visual impairment. By identifying home features associated with greater home functionality and safety, the proposal will further the National Eye Institute?s commitment to research which ?improves quality of life for people of all ages?.